Rain Sound
by Agyaaa
Summary: Kim Jongin. Do Kyungsoo. KaiSoo. EXO. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Rain Sound**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** characters not mine

**Pair:** Kai/Kyungsoo

**Length:** One-shot

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** _Songfic, Typos._ _KaiSoo_

_don't like, don't read._

.

**Summary:** Is this sound of the rain, your voice?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_You is such a confusing set of questions and answers. So I shut my mouth. I bury love inside the farewell. Outside the window, the forgotten rain and wind blows. In the wee hours of the night, I hear familiar songs from the radio. It's perfect for thinking about you. There are two empty cups of coffee. In this place without you, I fight with loneliness_

* * *

**3 Desember 2013.** "Haisssh!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya gusar. Ia teringat pertengkarannya bersama Kyungsoo lusa kemarin. Ia mulai kesal pada Kyungsoo yang akhir-akhir ini lebih mementingkan waktu bersama teman-temannya daripada bersamanya, jadi dia mendiamkannya dan terjadilah pertengkaran. Pertengkaran yang berujung perpisahan. Sekarang dia berusaha melupakan Kyungsoo.

Jongin melihat keluar melalui jendela kamarnya. Di luar hujan yang disertai angin. Radio di kamar Jongin memutar lagu yang sangat familiar di telinganya. 'Ini semua terlalu sempurna untuk sekedar memikirkan Kyungsoo-hyung.' Batin Jongin.

Sekarang di depannya terdapat dua cangkir coklat panas kesukaan Kyungsoo. Di sini, di kamarnya dan tanpa Kyungsoo, Jongin berusaha melawan rasa kesepian yang menggerogoti dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_I walk alone on the streets. I go to the cafe I used to go a lot, I go watch a movie._

* * *

**4 Desember 2013.** Hari ini Jongin berjalan sendirian menuju café tempat yang biasa ia datangi bersama Kyungsoo. Ia juga pergi ke bioskop yang terakhir kali ia datangi bersama Kyungsoo, menonton film yang ia tonton terakhir kali bersama Kyungsoo. Semuanya begitu menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_I lock even myself in the memories, how about you? This weather, this temperature, this passing wind, will I remember it? A person to be forgotten like a passing by black and white film._

* * *

Langit terlihat mendung, berarti akan turun hujan. Ia masih ingat pertama kali ia bertemu Kyungsoo saat hujan turun. Hari itu Kyungsoo tidak membawa payung, ia baru saja turun di sebuah halte bus. Di tengah hujan Kyungsoo menunggu di halte, tiba-tiba muncul Jongin dengan payung merahnya. Lalu mengobrol dan mengetahui bahwa mereka satu apartment, hanya beda lantai. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama di bawah payung yang sama.

Di cuaca yang seperti ini, di suhu yang sedingin ini, Jongin masih jelas mengingat semuanya. 'Apakah, Kyungsoo-hyung begitu?' batin Jongin miris. Ia berusaha melupakan Kyungsoo, tapi ia malah mengingat semua kejadian ketika bersama Kyungsoo, semuanya terputar begitu saja, bagaikan gulungan film, begitu jelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_I still miss you as I fall asleep. But on this a rainy night, I cannot fall asleep._

* * *

Jongin menatap nanar langit-langit kamarnya, sekarang sudah pukul 23:14. Jongin masih membuka matanya, di luar hujan. Seharusnya sekarang saat yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan tubuh di dalam selimut dan tidur nyenyak. Tapi tidak sekarang, karena Jongin merindukan Kyungsoo. Malam ini hujan turun, hujan selalu mengingatkan Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Dan semua keadaan ini membuat Jongin semakin enggan menutup matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Is this sound of the rain, your voice? Is this a sound that calls to me? Am I the only one thinking of you? Will this rain comfort me? Do you know how I feel? I keep thinking of you._

* * *

ZRAAAASH!

Suara hujan.

"Suara hujan ini terdengar seperti suaramu, Kyungie-hyung," gumam Jongin dalam kesendirian.

"Suara hujan ini juga terdengar seperti memanggilku." Lanjutnya. Jongin menghela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya hanya aku yang merindukanmu, hyung."

Jongin mulai mencoba menutup matanya untuk pergi tidur. Sakit. Bukan, bukan matanya yang sakit. Tapi hatinya. 'Kau tau, hyung. Aku selalu memikirkanmu.' Batin Jongin. Air matanya menetes seiring dengan perginya Jongin ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_I draw you with a pencil, I erase you with an eraser that is the falling rain. I draw you out again, will I be able to erase you?_

* * *

**5 Desember 2013.** Hari itu, Jongin sedang berada di kelas seni rupa dan di luar sedang hujan. Park Seonsaengnim menunggaskan murid-muridnya menggambar bebas. Jongin mencoba menggambar apapun yang ada di pikirannya. Tapi yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu. Hanya Kyungsoo. Ia menggambar dengan pensil, lalu menghapusnya lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

Pada akhirnya ia mengganti kertas baru, ia mencoba menggambar lagi. Dan tetap yang tergambar adalah wajah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo-hyung nya. Ia diam. 'Apakah aku harus menghapusmu lagi, hyung?' batin Jongin miris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_A bright red umbrella__. __Wet and drenched clothes and sneakers__. __I turn off and turn on the boiler__. __Whatever I do, it doesn't dry__. __Is that how I feel or is it not?__A confusing set of questions and answers_.

* * *

Jongin menyederkan payung merahnya di dekat pintu. Ia masuk ke kamarnya, diam sebentar lalu menyalakan hair-dryer guna mengeringkan baju dan sepatunya yang basah. Lalu ia mematikan lagi hair-dryer tersebut. Apapun yang dilakukan baju dan sepatunya tidak akan mengering, entah itu baju dan sepatunya atau air matanya. Jongin sendiri bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_On a rainy day, I fell for you_

* * *

_**2 Desember 2010.**_Semenjak bertemunya Jongin dan Kyungsoo di halte bus tempo hari, mereka jadi sering bertemu, entah di toko buku, café, bioskop, taman, lapangan, atau di lift. Hari itu Jongin sedang berkunjung ke apartment Kyungsoo, mereka berencana menonton DVD yang baru Jongin beli kemarin. Di luar sedang hujan yang tidak begitu lebat.

"Hyung, kau tau. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta," ujar Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Oh, jinjja? Dengan siapa Jongin-ah?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menyembunyikan nada kecewa dalam kalimatnya.

"Denganmu." jawab Jongin tenang, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam, ia menatap Jongin, mencri kebohongan dalam dirinya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menemukan apapun. Yang Kyungsoo temui hanya kesungguhan Jongin.

Dan sejak hari itu, mereka terus bersama_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_We used to love each other so much. It didn't seem like we had to do this. So my heart hurts so much_

* * *

**7 Desember 2013.** Jongin terdiam, ia mengingatnya lagi. Sekarang ia sedang duduk di kamarnya, menatap foto-foto dirinya bersama Kyungsoo. Jongin berbicara pada foto Kyungsoo, "Kita diciptakan untuk saling mencintai hyung. Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu, seperti kita diciptakn bukan untuk saling mencintai. Ini menyakitkan hyung, benar-benar menykitkan, hiks.." Jongin tidak bisa lagi menahan kristal bening tersebut untuk jatuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Now you remain as a broken fragment __that's deeply engraved inside__._ _I think I lied when I said I could live without you. I throw away my feelings, but I still miss you as I fall asleep. But on this a rainy night, I cannot fall asleep._

* * *

"Kau tetap ada di sini hyung, si hatiku. Tapi mungkin sekarang hanya tinggal kepingan-kepingan yang sudah hancur. Kau ingat hyung, saat aku berkata aku bisa hidup tanpamu, itu semua bohong. Kebohongan terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku berusaha membuang persaan cinta ini hyung, tapi aku tidak bisa, hiks," Jongin menjeda sebentar perkataannya, "Aku selalu merindukanmu ketika aku sebelum tidur, ketika aku tidur, dan ketika aku bangun tidur hyung. Apalagi ketika hujan di malam hari aku benar benar hiks.. Merindukanmu hyung.."

Ia mundur, punggungnya membentur tembok, Jongin jatuh terduduk sambil memegang foto Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk lututnya, tertunduk dan mengangis dalam diam. Hening menyelimuti kamar Jongin. Yang terdengar hanya isakan pilu dari bibirnya. Jongin merindukan Kyungsoo. Sangat merindukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Dear sky, please help me. Please stop this rain. So that I can forget him._

* * *

**8 Desember 2013.** Jongin sedang menyusuri jalan yang biasa ia lewati bersama Kyungsoo, tak terasa langit mulai mendung. Tak lama kemudian terasa gerimis dan hujan pun turun. Jongin terdiam di tempatnya, ia tidak membuka payungnya, atau lari mencari tempat berteduh. Ia menunduk. Mengingat semua kergiatannya bersama Kyungsoo selama 3 tahun terakhir.

Jongin berteriak. Ia berteriak seiring dengan derasnya air mata yang jatuh. Ia berteriak, mengadah, wajahnya menatap langit. Jongin memohon kepada langit, "Kumohon, hentikan hujan ini. Supaya aku bisa melukapan Kyungsoo hyung.." Jongin terdiam sebentar, "Kumohon.."

Jongin jatuh terduduk sambil menundukan kepalanya. Menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Outside the window, the sound of the rain rings. I remember the memories of us. I can't live without you. On rainy days, I miss you and our kiss._

* * *

_**2 Januari 2011. **_Jongin ingat, pertama kali ia mencium Kyungsoo. Saat itu sedang hujan, Jongin lupa membawa payung merahnya, ia berlali bersama Kyungsoo untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Mereka berteduh di teras toko yang tutup. Karena udara dingin yang menusuk kulit, lama kelamaan mereka mendekat. Semakin mendekat dan entah siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**10 Desember 2013.** Jongin sedang di kamarnya, menatap ke jendela. Hujan sudah mulai reda, hanya rintik-rintik yang terdengar.

"Aku mengingat semua kenangan kita hyung. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Jongin bermonolog.

"Aku.." Terdengar isakan Jongin yang begitu pilu,

"Hiks, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu hyung."

"Kyungsoo hyung.."

Jongin terdiam sebentar,

"Aku merindukanmu, hiks.."

"Kau tau, hyung. Di saat hujan begini aku benar benar merindukanmu. Merindukan tubuhmu yang hangat sehingga bisa kupeluk setiap saat, hiks.."

"Aku juga merindukan," Jongin terisak lagi,

"Aku merindukan ciuman kita hyung.."

Jongin semakin keras menangis, entah sampai kapan. Dia terus bergumam tentang Kyungsoo, yang jelas terdengar hanya, "Aku merindukanmu hyung, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, hiks.."

**.**

* * *

_On rainy days, I always run into you._

* * *

**.**

**a.n**: _Reviews are so much appreciated. So, mind to Review? Terimakasih. _


End file.
